Sterek: The Resurrection
by LTheGreat
Summary: Stiles completes his transition, but family ties will unleash an old war, putting friend against friend and lover against lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Sterek: The Resurrection**

Chapter 1

"Nurse McCall is on the fourth floor," the woman at the front desk said. Stiles and Scott headed down the hall to the elevator. They were here to bring Melissa lunch. Tacos.

"So Ruby..." Stiles slowly eased himself into the subject. His lips stretched wide on his face, grinning like some evil genius. Scott grinned and shook his head. Stiles was not a subtle person. Scott always got a kick that Stiles would try. He played along with it.

"What about Ruby?" They reached the elevator. People were exiting it. They both entered and Scott pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"You know what I mean. So tell me!"

Scott laughed. "We're just hanging out some nights throughout the week." Of course he knew that wasn't enough for Stiles. He explained it better, "We're dating and not as in we're a couple, just going out on dates." Stiles grinned. "You know that thing our generation doesn't do anymore." Stiles was satisfied.

Scott asked about Derek. Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and blushed. It was obvious things were going good between them. They were.

They exited the elevator on the fourth floor. They turned right, walked down the hallway, passing patient rooms, and stopped at the nurse's station.

Sheila, the elder, copper toned nurse, was the only one at the station. The rest must have been making their rounds in their patients. Stiles greeted her. He got to know Sheila during the time he spent at the hospital when Peter bit Lydia.

Scott asked Sheila if she could give the tacos to his mom. Melissa came back from checking a patient just as Sheila said yes. "Mom, I brought you lunch." She thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As Melissa and Scott continued talking, Stiles heard a soft humming. He turned around towards the elevator. He didn't know how he knew it was coming from that direction. He just did. He began walking, following the humming.

He reached the corner of the hallway. The hum got louder. There was a painting of a pier on the wall. Waves in the painting crashed against the pier. As he gazed deeply into the painting, he started to hear the wave's crash. He could feel the breeze on his face. It was refreshing. It felt like that was where he needed to be. Near the ocean.

Stiles was pulled out of his mind when Scott called his name. He turned his head and saw Scott standing next to him. He told his friend that he just spaced out. Scott questioned him with a raising eyebrow. Stiles reassured him he was fine. They left the hospital.

Hours later, everyone met at Lydia's house. Summer school had ended. For those who went, summer vacation finally began. The temperature was in the 80s. It was a perfect day to get wet and Lydia's pool an excellent location. Scott, Stiles, and Ruby went together.

When they arrived at Lydia's, Danny, the newest werewolf, was already there with Jackson, sunbathing on the side. Lydia was sitting halfway in the pool. Stiles thought it was a brilliant idea to do a cannon ball together and get everyone wet. Scott was reluctant to agree. At first. All Stiles had to do was convince Ruby and she could convince Scott to join. He did. Though, it wasn't hard, Ruby had that I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude. Stiles believed it came from her werewolf side.

They put their towels down and removed their shirts, quietly. Ruby took off her long shirt, revealing a peach two piece bathing suit that complimented her fair skin. Stiles stared at her body. It was jaw dropping. Scott caught him staring. "Hey eyes off my prize." He said very softly.

Stiles blushed when he met Ruby's gaze. "Leave Biles alone, Scotty." Scott quickly turned red. It was amazingly red for his darker skin tone. Stiles wanted to be mad that she called him "Biles," but he let it go when she embarrassed Scott too.

Stiles said, "let's do this." Ruby and Scott agreed.

They took a step forward and lowered themselves a little, preparing to take off like runners on a track. Stiles lifted it hand, holding up three fingers. He mouthed, "go on three." They nodded, understanding. Stiles counted with his fingers. One. Stiles looked at Danny and Jackson lying on pool chairs. Two. He moved his eyes to the unsuspecting Lydia. Three. They took off. Scott and Ruby were ahead of him, but only by a couple steps. They screamed as they leaped into the water. Stiles did the same, just a couple seconds behind. Their splash was big and perfect. Most of it got Danny and Jackson and a smaller portion got Lydia. Lydia yelped. She and Jackson weren't amused by their act.

Danny just laughed and said, to Jackson and Lydia, to lighten up. Lydia went inside to fix her makeup. She wasn't trying to swim today. She wanted to relax. Jackson just turned on his stomach to get an even tan. Danny jumped in the pool. Ruby swam to him and they shared a hug. Scott and he exchanged a smile and hi. Stiles asked, "Where is everyone else?"

"Allison and Isaac are running late and Erica and Boyd said they were on their way," Danny replied. Now that Danny was officially in the loop and one of them, he communicated with Erica and Boyd. "And Derek?" "He said he would be arriving a little late," Stiles said. Derek told him he wasn't sure if he was going. Derek felt weird because he was older than them by several years. Stiles told a small fib, hoping Derek would show.

Moments later, Lydia came out of her house with Toby following behind her.

He had arrived before Stiles, but had to change. They greeted each other. Few minutes after that, Isaac and Allison showed up together. Erica and Boyd followed behind them. Just about everyone was there. Derek still hadn't arrived. Stiles found his eyes wandering to the side entrance of the pool. He was calm and still having fun with his friends, but Derek was in the back of his mind. Stiles made his way around, starting conversations with every one of his friends. He was surprised when he saw Erica and Jackson talking. He moved on to the edge of the pool and joined Isaac, Boyd, and Danny. They were in a deep discussion about how they could improve their defense on the lacrosse team. He just listened in.

Scott swam over to them. "Do you think now that you are a siren, you'll have some extra speed?" He asked with a grin.

"Was that sarcasm?" Stiles asked.

The guys lightly chuckled. "Well yeah, but now that I think about it, do you think you will?" Stiles thought about it. Having special abilities-aside from putting people under a trance- never occurred to him.

A rough voice interrupted his thoughts, "his song is his only defense and offense." The whole group turned around and looked at the alpha.

Stiles glanced at the flip flops, yellow board shorts, white sleeveless shirt with the California logo, and lime green beach towel that hung over his right shoulder before he met Derek's gaze. Stiles expected Derek to be dressed in dark colors; the usual Derek style. Derek smiled at everyone.

Stiles stood up and whispered, "hello, sour wolf."

"Hello, Red." Derek said with his lips still stretched into a smile. He wrapped one arm around Stiles and pulled him in for a kiss. It was short but tender kiss with no tongue.

Everyone went "oooooooh" when they kissed. Stiles didn't care. He wasn't single anymore. His friends could make all the noises they want. They continued swimming for couple more hours. They built up an appetite. So they ordered take out.

The sun was starting to set and they were tired. Stiles drove home with Ruby and Scott. They dropped off Ruby first. She gave Stiles a soft kiss on the cheek. She didn't recoil like she used to. It was a friendly kiss. Ruby looked at Scott, who was sitting in the back. They stared at each other, hesitating on how they'd say good night.

Ruby grinned and shook her head before she told Scott bye. Stiles laughed when Scott jumped in the front seat. "That was pathetic." Scott punched his arm. Not hard. Stiles just quietly laughed to himself on the drive to Scott house.

"Later, Stiles," Scott said. Then he got out of the jeep and jogged up to his front door. Stiles drove off. He arrived to an empty home. On the rail, at the bottom of the stairs, was a paper taped to it. His father was going to be working late tonight. He left Stiles take out in the microwave. Stiles decided to shower first before he ate. He took a quick one. Afterward he went down to the kitchen and ate the pasta he left him. It was still pretty warm. He must have just missed his father when he got home. As he was stuffing his face with pasta, his phone chimed. He glanced at it on the Table. Derek messaged him. With his index finger, he opened the message. I'LL BE ON MY WAY IN A FEW MINS.

Stiles replied with "ok." He continued eating his pasta. He ate it fast. He wanted to be ready for Derek. They were going to have some quality time together. Stiles cleaned his plate and fork and picked up any mess he could find in the kitchen. He rushed upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth. In the middle of his brushing, he heard a distant howl. Derek was almost here. He resumed brushing and quickly finished.

Stiles returned to his bedroom. Derek stood by the window. Stiles smiled add he walked to Derek. They hugged and then kissed. Their fingers found each other.

Physical contact always got Stiles in the mood. His heart pumped a little faster, exciting him. His right hand wrapped around Derek's waist. The ring finger and pinkie slid underneath the pants and underwear. He felt Derek's soft skin. That was all it took to get the hormones raging through his body. Stiles slid the rest of his hand underneath and cupped a handful of muscle.

Derek pushed up on his toes. "Take it easy," he said, laughing lightly. He pulled Stiles hand out from underneath his pants.

Stiles frowned. He wanted to get naked with Derek. And bad. Who could blame him? Derek was sexy and Stiles was at the phase in his life where all he thought about during his free time was sex. Derek lifted Stiles in the air and held him by his legs. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. They kissed deeply. Derek got on the bed, still holding Stiles. They continued kissing.

Derek laid Stiles on the bed, breaking away from his lips. He laid next to him. His arm wrapped around Stiles, pulling him into his embrace, making Stiles little Spoon. Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek. He wanted to have sex. Derek knew it, but wasn't going to give him any.

"Stiles, I'm sure you're tired despite what your urges tell you," Derek said as he snuggled closer to him. Derek turned on the TV and played Star Wars episode 5.

Stiles wasn't happy about the rejection, but there was comfort if cuddling. With Derek's body heat, he never needed a blanket. Like Derek said, Stiles was tired. His eyelids became heavy after ten minutes into the movie. He closed them...

...Stiles stood in front of the painting with the lighthouse that was in the hospital. He looked down the hallways; there wasn't a person in sight. The place was completely silent, but he ignored that fact.

He looked back at the painting. The sounds of waves crashing against the coast came from the painting. A cool refreshing breeze brushed up against his face. The smell of salt water filled his nostrils. It was as if he were standing at the edge of the coastline. He lifted his fingers towards the painting. He wanted to touch it. The closer his finger got to it, the louder the water crashing against the coast got. The breeze grew stronger against his face. As well as the smell. His fingertip grazed the painting and water starting leaking out of it.

At first it was a little, but within seconds, it poured out of the painting. Stiles stepped back and hit a wall. He looked around. He wasn't in the hospital anymore, but stuck in a cube with no way out. The water started to rise. He panicked and punched the walls, screaming for help. "Derek!" He screamed...

Stiles rose from his sleep, screaming Derek's name. Derek woke up and asked him what was wrong. His father came rushing into the room. "He's fine. He just had a bad dream." His father wasn't convinced. Stiles forced a smile and nodded. His father still was worried. "Dad, I'll be fine." He grabbed Derek's hand.

"Sure." His father said as he closed the door. Derek waited for his father to close his bedroom door, before he asked, "what was it about?" He whispered.

Stiles thought of what to say before he answered. "It was about this painting of a light house at the hospital." He started. He explained about his trip to the hospital earlier in the day with Scott. He heard his name called and was compelled to approach the painting. He said he could feel the breeze, hear the waves crashing, and smell the salt water as if he were there.

Then he went onto the dream, how it was same in the beginning, but when he touched it, water poured out of it and the next thing he knew he was closed in a small room with no windows or a way out. It felt so real to Stiles.

Derek wrapped his arms tight around him. Derek's embrace brought him comfort, but he couldn't truly shake the realness of his dream. He tried sleeping. The thoughts in his head wouldn't give in. An hour passed and he was still wide awake.

Derek was out, slightly snoring away in a deep slumber. He burned with envy. He wished he could sleep so he wouldn't have to be awake and think about his dream, having the panic play over and over. He turned on the TV to some late night reruns of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. He had hopes the show and comedy would distract his mind and allow him to sleep.

Two hours later, it did. The next morning, he woke up tired. Four Hours of sleep wasn't good for him. He would have gone back to bed, but he told Erica he would drive her to school. Boyd and she had summer school. They had to make up for the time they had been on the run. He picked her up and drove to school.

"I have a question for you." Erica said with a grin. Stiles glanced at her for a quick second, just enough to see the grin he knew she had, and then back to the road. "I want to get my driver's license."

Stiles smiled. "Then get it."

"Well, yeah, but I need someone to teach me." She grabbed his arm and smiled big. Her action made him smile. He loved feeling needed. He told her that he'd teach her. She jumped in her seat, yelping. They arrived at the school. Stiles told Erica they could start on Wednesday. She yelped again and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't recoil like in the past. Never of the girls or Danny did. Derek Said it was for the fact that they were a pack.

They respected Derek and his relationship. There wasn't a threat. Boyd approached the jeep with a big cheesy smile on his face. He greeted Erica. She was tiny next to him.

"Later, Erica," Stiles said. Boyd and Erica said bye and walked towards the entrance of the school, holding hands. Stiles drove off, heading back home... ...Stiles heard a distorted voice calling his name. He ignored the voice and continued to stare into the painting of the light house.

"I saw the lighthouse painting at the hospital." His words were ignited with frustration.  
"Son, you already knew this." His father was calm and confused that Stiles had forgotten about the painting. "We had it hung there in memory of her. Remember? It was your idea."  
Stiles' face softened. He didn't remember any of that.  
His father got up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Son, is everything okay?" His father gave him a concerning look. "Are things okay between Derek and you?" The words were comfortable for him to say.  
His father's question made him uncomfortable. His body tensed up. He slowly moved his shoulder away from his father's hand. "Can we not...talk about this?"  
Stiles heard Danny chuckled softly from behind him. He furrowed his brows and grunted. This was so embarrassing, having his father ask him about his relationship.  
His father continued asking him. "Dad, everything's fine. He's good...we're good." His face flushed red.  
His father and Danny burst into laughter. Stiles told his father he would see him at home. He grabbed Danny by the hand and pulled him out of the sheriff's office. He had heard enough laughing at his expense.  
Later that night, Stiles was over at Danny's home. They were hanging out in Danny's room. The door was closed so they could whisper about the supernatural if needed. The reason Stiles was over because Danny wanted to introduce him to the guy Ethan; who Danny had been talking to.  
Stiles invited Derek over, of course. He didn't want to feel like the third week. "So are you guys like...together?" Stiles asked like a curious school girl. Danny chuckled and told him he didn't know what they were. Just that they were seeing each other. The most they've done was kiss.  
They ate snacks and talked about the upcoming year of high school. They had yet to receive their class schedules, but Danny was pretty confident they'd have at least a couple of classes for sure.  
Stiles wondered when Derek would arrive and if by magic, Derek came into the room. That surprised Stiles. Derek usually came through the window. Stiles had left one open for him.  
Derek didn't speak. He stood at the door with a stone hard face. His eyes flashed a blood red. Before Danny or Stiles could say a word, Derek moved to the window and jumped out.  
"What's going on?" Stiles asked. Danny's eyes flashed yellow and he sniffed the air. Derek picked up on an unfamiliar scent. Another supernatural.

Derek returned through the window. He looked around the room, lifting his nose and taking in the air. He looked out the window again. "There was around wolf near."  
Derek was worried for Stiles' safety. After the summer with all the wolves and Dante, he didn't want to take any risks. Danny wasn't part of his pack, but as a friend to Stiles, he'd give Danny protection.  
Danny agreed and asked if they didn't mind if his guy Ethan could join them. He made plans with Ethan and didn't want to cancel on him again. Derek reluctantly said yes. But when Danny went to call Ethan, the call went straight to voicemail. Danny opted to leave a voicemail and a text messaged that he had to cancel.  
They drove to Derek's loft with Derek in his Camaro. They continued their night, snacks and movies. Stiles refrained himself from jumping on Derek, for Danny's sake. It was hard for him; Derek was doing everything right.  
At the end of the night, or early morning, they slept in the "living room." Stiles and Danny slept on the floor in their sleeping bags. Derek had stayed up, keeping watch. He didn't want to take any chances or get any surprises.  
Stiles rose from the floor, still asleep. Derek called out his name. He didn't respond. He was in a trance. He walked towards the door and opened it. Derek ran to his side, grabbing his arm. He tried stopping him from leaving. Stiles pushed Derek back with ease.  
Derek fell down the couple steps.

The sound from Derek's fall woke Danny from his sleep. He was able to just catch Stiles leave the loft. He didn't really have time to think. He just knew something wasn't right and he had to be there to make Stiles didn't get into danger. He grabbed his pants, shirt, and shoes and ran after Stiles. Derek shook his daze off and followed after them.  
Stiles got into his jeep and fastened his seat belt. Derek and Danny were able to get in before Stiles could take off.  
"What do we do? Do we just let him drive?" Danny asked Derek.  
Derek didn't know what to do. "You said he drove to the hospital perfectly fine."  
"Yes, but that was a trance. Stiles is sleepwalking." Danny replied.  
They came to the conclusion they should just sit back and see where Stiles took them. After a few turns towards downtown Beacon Hills, they realized where they were headed. Stiles was going to the hospital.  
Derek called Scott. Scott didn't pick up. He left a short and to-the-point voicemail. "Stiles is in a trance. Meet us at the hospital."  
When they arrived, Stiles just got out of the jeep without turning the engine off. Derek just followed after him. Danny had the clear mind to turn off the engine and take the keys with him. In through seconds, Stiles and Derek had disappeared.  
He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed for their scent. He found Stiles and followed it to the fourth floor of the hospital. Melissa and Derek were standing next to Stiles trying to talk him awake.  
Stiles stared at the painting of the lighthouse. The melody grew louder and he lifted his hand, extending his index finger to the painting.  
Lydia rounded the counter, in a trance just like Stiles. "What is going on?" Melissa asked.  
Derek said he didn't know. When Lydia reached Stiles, she inhaled. Derek knew she was going to scream. He quickly covered Melissa's ears. He knew she would be the only one affected by her scream.  
Lydia screamed. Melissa and Derek lowered themselves to the floor. Danny backed around the corner, covering his ears. The windows to the patient's rooms shattered. Her scream didn't pull him out of it.  
Stiles turned to her and whistled the melody. A gust of wind pushed her back. Stiles focused back on the painting and touched the lighthouse. The painting vanished, leaving a patient room door in its place.  
Stiles came out of the trance. He looked around him. Derek, Danny, Lydia, and Melissa were standing, looking at him. One by one, they faded away. Only Stiles stood in the hallway.  
When he turned back to the door, he appeared inside the room. His body was lying in a hospital bed. Again. He was in a dream. Better yet, he was in a coma. He saw Derek sitting at his bedside.  
Everything disappeared in a blinding white light.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to write, type, and post. I got a promotion at work so I haven't had as much time as I used to, to write. So it'll take me longer to update. Also, I didn't realized that in the first chapter an entire scene was left out and unfortunately, I don't know where that scene went. It basically is the scene in his chapter where Derek mentions Paige. Enjoy.**_

THREE NIGHTS BEFORE...

Panic rushed over Derek like a tidal wave when he saw Stiles convulsing on the floor, fast and unstoppable. He fell to his knees next to him. His hands shook uncontrollably. He didn't know what to do. All his thoughts focused back to a time he had long forgotten until recently. To a time when he cared for someone as he was starting to with Stiles. Paige.

But then the alpha in him took control of the situation. He called Scott. The call was short. Scott only needed to hear the first sentence. SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH STILES. Derek dressed himself and then Stiles. He knew Stiles would hate to be found in a revealing state.

When Scott arrived to the loft, Derek was pacing back and forth next to the sofa where he laid Stiles. Stiles convulsing had stopped and he was in a deep slumber. "What happened?" Scott asked.

Derek stumbled for words. He only came up with one two-word sentence. "We mated."

"You gave him the bite?" Scott asked as he gave the wound on Stiles' neck a gander. Derek nodded, feeling every ounce of guilt he could muster and then some more.

Scott commented on how the wound stopped bleeding. It had to be a good sign. Derek wasn't convinced. Scott didn't see the way Stiles reacted. Scott didn't see how it was different from Erica's, Boyd's, and Isaac's. Scott had never given the bite to someone like he had. Scott didn't see how a person who rejected the bite reacted like he did. The way Paige reacted.

Stiles' reaction was different than Paige, but how didn't matter. Derek was worried and last he checked; slipping into a coma was never good. He paced the room, thinking back on all that conspired that led to this moment. What went wrong? He did what Peter said. Perhaps that was where he went wrong. Peter only helped himself.

"We need to take him to the hospital." Scott said as he stood from the couch.

Derek knew they had to, but it would only raise questions of the supernatural. Scott yelled for him. He turned around to the entrance of his loft. Scott was standing next to the closed door with Stiles hanging from his shoulder. Derek quickly snapped out of his thoughts and moved to the door. He opened it and they left.

Scott called his mother, telling her what happened to Stiles. Derek drove them to the hospital in his camaro. He gripped the steering wheel tight. He tried staying focus on his driving, but it wasn't easy with Stiles lying unconscious in his back seat. Paige's death replayed in his mind as he drove, making him take sharper turns and accelerate.

Scott said they had to call the Sheriff. Derek said he'd do it when they arrived at the hospital. Scott left it at that.

The drive was fast, record-breaking fast. Derek drove to the emergency entrance, practically in the door. Melissa waited with a stretcher and a couple other nurses. Derek got out of the car and carried Stiles from the back seat to the stretcher. Everyone went inside.

Melissa told Derek and Scott they had to wait in the waiting room while they checked Stiles. She mentioned to them if they hadn't called the sheriff; now would be the best time. Scott eyed Derek. He said he'd be the one to talk.

Derek, with his grumpy face, called the police station. Deputy Parrish answered, sounding overly excited to be doing something other than desk work. Derek asked to speak with the Sheriff in regards to his son. He heard the deputy murmured Stiles name.

The deputy transferred the call to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff answered, "Beacon Hills PD, this is Sheriff Stilinski."

Derek cleared his throat. This wasn't going to be ease to get out. The sheriff repeated himself, assuming he wasn't heard the first time. "Sheriff Stilinski, this is Derek Hale. I'm calling in regards to Stiles. He had a seizure." The phone call ended.

Derek knew the Sheriff would be arriving VERY shortly. In 6 minutes, the sheriff had arrived. Melissa waited until he got there to explain what was going on. "Stiles is fine." She didn't seem convinced. His vitals were okay. His brain activity was normal. She put it simply. "Stiles is in a deep sleep. A coma."

The sheriff demanded to know what happened. What could have caused this? Melissa gave her answer. She didn't know. There was nothing medically wrong with him. The doctor had scheduled a CT scan. The Sheriff asked Scott this time.

Scott shrugged his shoulders. Derek knew he did that because he wasn't sure if he could say anything to the sheriff.

"Is this because you mated with my son?" Sheriff asked Derek, shocking everyone in the room. How did he know? Someone had to have told him. Derek thought maybe Stiles explained the mating to him.

"Yes," Derek said, taking full responsibility. There wasn't another person to blame, but Derek.

"Did you do it right? Because Haven told me you marked him thinking you mated with him." The sheriff spilled his informative.

Derek felt uncomfortable talking about it to Stiles' father, but he wasn't going to lie. He spared the details. They were only for Stiles and he to know.

The sheriff looked at his son and grabbed Stiles' hand, gripping tight. He told them he wanted to be alone with Stiles. Scott and Melissa walked out first. Derek didn't want to leave Stiles' side, but he respected the sheriff's wish. He exited the room, very defeated and angry.

Derek stood outside the room, listening to the sheriff cry. He felt completely responsible. The anger fueled inside himself. It built so much; he wanted to break a concrete wall or something. He couldn't do that in the hospital. So he simply flex his arms, elongated his claws, and squeezed his fists, driving his claws into his own hands. The blood, his blood, dripped down to the floor.

The scent got Scott's attention. Scott made his way to him from the nurse's station down the hallway. "Relax, people will think you're some kind of crazy suicidal nut." Derek looked Scott in the eyes. Scott was right. He needed to be here for Stiles. His pack member. His mate.

Derek retracted his claws from his palms. His wounds quickly healed. He stuck his hands in his pockets to hide the blood until he was able to clean it.

Derek and Scott went to the waiting area, giving the sheriff more alone time with his son. Halfway there, both of them heard the sheriff speak, "wake up, Stiles. You still got me."

Derek heard Scott let out a low growl. They reached the waiting area and sat down. Derek felt useless and that uselessness drove him over the edge. The werewolf within made him worse.

Paige's name kept surfacing in his mind. This was the reason he didn't get involved with anyone. He had stayed away from emotional involvement for so long. Everyone he had ever cared about ended up hurt or dead.

And it seemed it was going to repeat, yet again.

Hope awoken in Derek and Scott when Lydia and Deaton showed up. He picked up on their scent first. He rose as they turned the corner, marching towards Stiles' room.

The determination in Lydia's and Deaton's faces was never-ending.

Scott rose from his seat. He was the first to follow behind them. "Come on," he said to Derek.

Derek followed, but Scott and he stayed a couple feet behind Deaton and Lydia.

They gathered inside the room. Melissa joined when she saw everyone enter. Deaton stood on one side of the bed, examining Stiles and Lydia on the other side with the Sheriff. Derek and Scott back against the wall. They wanted to Deaton his space to work. Melissa stood at the door, watching. She was still new to the supernatural world.

"What's wrong with him?" Melissa asked. It was the question on everyone's mind. Especially Derek and he was too scared to ask it. He feared he'd get the answer he didn't want.

"He didn't tell you what he was?" Deaton asked.

Everyone's eyes moved to Scott. Apart from Derek's. Scott and Stiles were the best of friends. They mended their friendship. Stiles would have told him. Everyone knew that.

But most in this room didn't know how close Stiles had gotten to Derek in the absence of his friendship with Scott.

In Derek's mind, it didn't matter to share that information; Stiles didn't tell him either. His feelings were pulled in every direction. Part of him pulled towards the direction that was okay with not knowing. It meant he was still the lone wolf. It meant that no one else would get hurt because of him. Then there was the part that wanted to feel something. The part didn't want to be the lone wolf. The part that created a pack. A family.

Another part was angry that he didn't have an answer. Why didn't Stiles tell him? This part made him question his already confusing feelings, driving them wild.

All the while, he stood completely calm. He hid what he thought and felt so long that it became a second nature for him. He inhaled deeply and exhaled.

Scott answered, "he didn't say. I didn't think he knew." He tried not to sound as hurt as he felt because he had some blame to carry for his dishonesty.

Deaton looked at them, avoiding the Sheriff's eyes. He stopped when his eyes fell on Derek. "Toby discovered that Stiles is a Siren." Finally, he looked at the Sheriff. "Just like Claudia."

 _Who is Claudia?_ Derek amused.

"What does this have to do with my wife?" Sheriff asked. Claudia was a supernatural. A siren. Derek never knew a siren lived in Beacon Hills. All that lived in town were werewolves. An occasion they'd be a were-coyote, a wendigo, a skin-walker, and even the very rare valkery, living in town, but it was always a temporary thing or simply passing through.

But the Stilinski family has lived in Beacon Hills for decades. A siren lived in his hometown and he never knew. Now Stiles was the new siren.

"Sheriff, your wife was a siren. She kept it a secret. Twelve years ago, Claudia seek out Talia for help."

Sheriff Stilinski interrupted Deaton. "Help for what?" His voice rose, angrily as he stepped closer to Deaton.

Lydia grabbed the sheriff arm and gave him a gentle look. Everyone understood his outrage, she knew he had to let Deaton finish.

"I don't know. Talia didn't even tell me she was a siren. To be quite honest, I initially thought Claudia was a werewolf." The hopelessness returned to Sheriff Stilinski's face. "I later discovered she wasn't. There is very little I know about sirens, but what I can tell you is Haven performed a ritual on your son that activated his dormant abilities."

Deaton looked at Stiles. "He's the very first male siren, in probably all of history."

Stiles was the first male siren. Probably in all of history. That was an intense title to have. If Stiles wasn't in a coma right now, Derek knew Stiles would be milking it. He wasn't the human in the pack. Lydia was hardly ordinary.

"I won't know what to do until I figure out what Haven did to Stiles," Deaton said to Sheriff Stilinski's.

That was the end of the conversation. The room became deadly silent as everyone just looked at Stiles. Derek wanted a solution and fast. There wasn't one; not without Haven.

Deaton and Lydia excused themselves. They wanted to do more research. Melissa had to return to working her double. Scott and Derek waited in the waiting area. The sheriff stayed in Stiles' room.

Derek and Scott sat quietly for about an hour. Derek couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he had endangered yet another person he cared about. Was his life destined to be inarguably tragic and lonely? Could he ever protect the ones he love?

Scott broke the silent. "How do you do all of this?" He raised his hands in the air.

Derek knew what he meant. "My family...we didn't just live here. My family, we protected the town." He cracked a quick and small smile at Scott. "This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you." Derek no longer saw Scott as a rival. Scott had become an alpha a couple days ago and on his own without stealing or taking. Derek had never of anyone doing it.

"You're going to make a great alpha." Derek said as he patted Scott's shoulder.

Derek always felt it was his responsibility to protect Beacon Hills and it was nice to know if he ever wanted to leave. It would be protected.

After a couple hours passed, sheriff Stilinski came out of the room. Derek and Scott rose from their seats. Derek saw the anger in the sheriff's face.

Melissa walked by and stopped sheriff Stilinski.

He said he had to go to work. He didn't want to leave Stiles alone, but he already knew this hospital visit was going to rack up a bill and that bill needed to be paid. The sheriff was left with no other choice but to return to work.

The sheriff then made his way to Derek and Scott. When he approached them, he took a deep breath. "I know this wasn't your fault. You were trying to protect Stiles." His eyes stayed on Derek.

Derek inhaled. He knew what was coming. "I prefer if you weren't here." The words hit Derek like a ton of bricks. He exhaled. He understood. The guilt.

He didn't disagree with the Sheriff. He had always felt like a bad omen for others. Time and time again, fate or history reminded him of it.

Derek felt defeated. He bit his bottom lip and started walking to the stairwell. He heard Scott's voice softly speaking to him. "If anything happens, good or bad, I'll let you know."

Derek whispered back, "thanks."

Derek fought with all his energy to leave the hospital. He drove home to his loft. On his drive, he trashed his brain, trying to figure out ways to track down Haven and make her fix Stiles. All that had past happened because of her. She took Stiles. She performed the ritual on him that pulled the skin-walker to Beacon Hills.

But where to begin? The only time he had been in close vicinity with Haven was during their fight in the caves.

When he arrived at his loft, Derek walked over to the couch and dropped his keys on the table as he continued to think. He came up with nothing. He thought perhaps he could attempt to risk his life and seek help from the Argents. That was a crazy shot in the dark. They'd never help him. Not after he bit Argent's wife. He was pretty sure Allison still wanted to kill him for it.

Nothing, again. Fueled by relentless anger, he kicked the table and it smashed against the pole on the other side of his loft.

His phone chimed. He had received a text message. He reached into his back pocket and put out his phone. He opened the message he got from Scott. DEREK. MY MOTHER SENT ME HOME. SHE'S WORKING THE NIGHT SHIFT AND LET US KNOW IF ANYTHING HAPPENS.

A moment later another message came in. It was from Ruby. I GOT AHOLD OF MELENI. SHE HAS A WAY TO GIVE YOU THE INFO YOU WANT.

This was a start for Derek. His agitated mood slightly lightened. He replied quickly, feeling utterly desperate and not caring. WHATEVER IT TAKES. He would do whatever it took to help Stiles.

Ruby replied back instantly. It was as if she had already typed out the message and was waiting for his reply before hitting send. TOMORROW NIGHT GO TO LOOKOUT POINT AND HOWL FOR AN AUDIENCE. Just as Derek finished reading the message, the sun came in through his giant window. It was dawn. Another text message came. AS A WARNING, YOU MAY GET THE ATTENTION OF OTHERS.

Derek read it and didn't care. It was a risk he was willing take. He could take as many deaths as he had to on his shoulders. He couldn't take Stiles'. He could endure another death like Paige's. THANKS, he replied, ending the conversation.

Ruby didn't reply back after that.

Derek stared at the sunrise for a long moment. He had to wait another fourteen hours before he could, hopefully, get a meeting with Haven. He knew he was going to need backup. He sent out a text message to Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. He told them about a possible meeting with Haven and that he would need their help if she wasn't going to be civil.

Derek hesitated at first to message Isaac. Now that Scott was an alpha. He saw the shift in Isaac's loyalty. He gravitated towards Scott now. A part of him was upset with it, but the other wasn't as upset.

He didn't message Jackson or Danny because they hadn't made a decision on what pack they'd belong to. Hale or McCall. Jackson, Lydia, and Scott were part of his pack in order to protect Stiles. Again, now that Scott was an alpha, Lydia and Jackson would have to make a decision. A decision that was obvious to Derek. Pack McCall.

He didn't invite Ruby because she was still a drifter. No one was sure if she was going to stay or not. She was a part of Haven's coven. She was told to stay here. It was obvious that Haven wasn't around to order her around. She wasn't in contact with Haven and Derek was sure she wanted to keep it that way.

Lydia was with Scott, definitely. Though he didn't message her because she wasn't a werewolf. He couldn't put her life at risk.

As for Danny, well, that was more up in the air than anything else. First order of business, Scott and/or Derek had to teach him how to control his bloodlust urges, that desire to kill. In Derek's mind, he already imagined him as Pack McCall.

To his surprise, Isaac was the first to respond. He agreed to meet at sundown. Isaac asked if he should inform Scott. Derek replied with no and said Scott would be watching over Stiles. Minutes later, Erica and Boyd responded as well, agreeing to meet.

All Derek had to do was wait for sundown. And he did…

…Sundown had arrived. Derek was already at Lookout Point. An hour ahead of schedule. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac arrived just as the sun was setting behind the horizon, coloring the sky in fading colors of blue, purple, red, and dark orange. The stars were appearing every minute. Derek found some calmness in the view as he always did. This was the reason he enjoyed this place so much. It was a place he could escape his reality and find comfort among the stars.

Derek glanced at each of his betas and his beta/alpha. They nodded together. They were ready. Derek turned to the cliff and stared out at the town and its bright lights. He buffed up his chest as he inhaled deeply. His eyes blazed a searing blood red and let out a loud and long howl into the night.

Isaac's and Boyd's eyes illuminated a brilliant golden yellow and Erica's illuminated the same searing blood red as Derek's when Derek howled. After Derek finished howling, they waited for a reply or for someone to show up. A couple minutes had gone and they were leaves ruffling behind them. Each of them swung their head around and saw a coyote staring right at them.

Derek stepped forward, moving in front of everyone and stared the coyote down. It didn't react; it just stared back for a moment and then turned around and took off. "Strange," Erica said. It was strange.

Ruby did tell him he may get unwanted guests.

Then from behind them, he heard a voice, "Hello Derek." His betas turned around quickly; while he turned slowly. His eyes met with Haven's lively green grass colored ones. She smiled at him. A couple of her betas steps out of the shadows.

Arez, one of James' betas, stepped out too. His dreadlocks were shorter this time around. His eyes glanced at Boyd. "I see you got some chocolate in this vanilla." Boyd bore his fangs and let out a low growl.

"Ay, por favor," Erica said, rolling her eyes.

"Enough," Derek said roughly. He didn't come here to bicker, throw insults, or give compliments. He needed to get information on what Haven did to Stiles.

"I want to know what you did to Stiles?" Derek asked, getting straight to the point. He didn't want to waste his time. He didn't want to be here meeting with Haven. He would rather be with Stiles, waiting for him to wake.

Haven stood silent for a moment as her green eyes gazed into Derek. What was she waiting for? Did she want him to gravel at her feet? Swear his fealty to her? He couldn't figure it out and it was driving him mad. "I saved him." Compassion filled her eyes.

Derek didn't know if he could trust that compassion. Or if it was just another role she was playing on him, on them.

She continued, "a lunar event is coming." Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest. He knew about the blue moon that was two weeks way. This one wasn't just a big thing for werewolves, but for the supernatural as a whole.

All the betas listened in. "Stiles is a siren. No male, in all of history, has survived the transition. The ritual I did to him, tied him to the moon. More importantly, it tied him to someone with the ability to share their hyper regeneration." She tied Stiles to Derek with the ritual. He was Stiles' only chance at surviving the transition. She used Derek marking Stiles as his mate to her advantage…to their advantage.

"How did you know he was a siren?" Derek asked.

Haven answered, "Ruby told me she had a suspicion about him and in the caves, when he let out a sound wave under water that knocked everyone down, and I knew it was true." She paused, pushing her lips together, thinking about something. Something she was going to share with them. "I have this…" She changed her mind. "Once the opportunity came, I betrayed James and performed a ritual on Stiles."

Derek didn't have to ask what he had to do next. He knew what he had to do and good for him, because it was what he wanted to do all along. Be with Stiles.

Derek turned around and took a couple steps away from Haven. "One more thing." Derek stopped in his tracks. "When he comes into his power, people will come for him. He's one of kind, after all."

Derek continued walking. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac stayed close behind. When they got into town, his betas went home and Derek went to the hospital. He entered through the back, undetected, found some scrubs in a locker and changed into them. He passed through the halls with ease. He was looking for Melissa.

When he found her, she had just finished checking on Stiles. He smiled at her, but she didn't return one. She glanced both ways before she approached him. She opened the clipboard in her hand and pointed to the sheet of paper. In a low whisper, she said, "you're not supposed to be here. You could get into a lot of trouble if Stilinski catches you here." She flipped the page.

Melissa made it look like she was conversing about the patient to another colleague. So no one would be suspicious. "I need to be here. I found out I'm the only one that can bring him out of this coma."

Melissa's eyes widened. She looked around. The other nurses were focused on making their rounds and checking emails. She grabbed him by the bicep and pulled him to the room. She closed the door behind them. "What do you mean you're the only one that can bring him out of this coma?"

Derek walked over to Stiles. "He is my mate." He grabbed Stiles' pale hand and held it in both of his. "And when either mate is injured, the other can help them heal, quickly." Derek started to take away from of Stiles' pain. Black lines became visible on Stiles' hand. They were hard to miss with his pale complexion.

"He'll be fine," Derek said.

Melissa agreed to let him stay and that she would be making her rounds.

Derek took away the pain, if it was even he was taking. Stiles looked peaceful in his sleep. Derek could only take so much. After thirty minutes, he had to let go. It drained him. He decided to get some rest and then he would continue when he woke.

The next day, he woke up and realized ten hours had gone by. Scott was in the room with him. He informed Derek that Melissa had explained everything to him and the Sheriff. Lydia was there as well and without Jackson. They were usually inseparable. Scott looked at Stiles. "He's been in here for the second time in less than a season." Scott was stressed and scared for his friend.

The words hit Derek like bricks. He felt pressure in his chest, pulling him down. Guilt. He moved closer to Stiles and grabbed his hand. He went back to taking away the pain. Getting Stiles to wake up from the coma would take away from his guilt.

During the actual visiting hours, Peter stopped by. Derek wasn't happy about his visitation. He didn't want his uncle there. No one did, but Peter insisted he keep an eye on his nephew. When they were alone in the room, Peter spoke his mind, "you should stop this." Derek glared at him, flashing his eyes blood red. Peter didn't back down. "If you continue this, he'll drain your spark. You know, the spark that makes you an alpha." He said it in a know-it-all kind of way.

Derek didn't want to hear his talk about myths. "I couldn't save Paige, but I can save him. I won't let it happened again. Not like Paige."

"You actually _like_ him." Peter stated with a grin. Like he was amused by the idea that Derek could like a guy. "If he can't pull through on his own, then he is weak and you don't need someone weak by your side."

Derek put down Stiles' hand, but didn't let it go. "He's annoying, hyperactive, and doesn't know when to shut up, but he's good and loyal. I could really use some good and loyalty in my life because let's face, we saw were your good influence got me."

Peter was ignited. So, that his eyes flashed steel blue. "I helped you get control and survive. Sure, it was a dark way and fueled by anger, but you lived. You're living." The innocent part of him felt ashamed because his uncle was there for him after the rest of his family died in the fire. "Talia's way would have made you weak. She made us weak." Peter's words piercing.

"And you made me cold, Peter." Derek said. He turned his focus back to Stiles and ended the conversation. Peter stood quietly for a moment and then finally left the room. Derek sighed and straightened his back. He wasn't going to dwell on his self-pity. All his emotions could be dealt with after he helps Stiles.

Ten minutes later, Derek was drained of energy and he still wouldn't let go of Stiles' hand, but Peter's words circled in his head. His spark would be drained and he'd no longer be an alpha. Ultimately he let go of Stiles' hand. He didn't want to do it, but Peter was right about one thing. He wouldn't be an alpha and that would be worse because _when_ he got Stiles out of this coma, he wouldn't have the strength to protect him.

Derek stayed awake. He didn't go to sleep this time; though he was exhausted. He couldn't. His guilt kept him awake. It was his form of torment, punishment. To him, this punishment didn't make the cut. Stiles was in a dangerous situation. Not being able to sleep was nothing, but he was going to endure whatever was necessary.

Melissa came in just visiting hours were ending. She checked Stiles' vitals. Everything was the same. Not good and not bad. Then she asked him if he wanted to go for a walk. Derek refused. He just couldn't leave, not till Stiles' woke up. Melissa insisted he needed some fresh air. Staying in a room like this would drive him crazy. _Too late,_ Derek said in his head.

It was too late. He wasn't going to leave. Melissa offered him the advice once more. Derek didn't change his mind and he knew she was right. Melissa let it go and told him if he needed anything she'll be at the nurse's station down the hall.

Derek continued his self-loathing in the dark hospital room. He thought how all this came to be. He took Stiles to Lookout Point. It was a bad change. If they had gone somewhere else, they never would have ran into Ruby and James. James wouldn't have spotted Stiles. Neither would have Ruby. He would have been out of all of this.

He grew angry and flexed his arms. He pounded the mattress.

"Hey, I was sleeping here," a raspy version of Stiles' voice said.


End file.
